Foxtrot 813
Foxtrot 813 is the callsign of a rogue Variant VII Replica, and is the main character of the DLC F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. He was a part of an orbital Elite Powered Armor unit dropped to reinforce Foxtrot Company, but when he is in the ruined city district of Auburn, voices tell Foxtrot 813 to go against orders from Replica Command. He is then gifted with the ability to use Slow-Mo, allowing him to slow down time as he reacts to the world around him. Biography Foxtrot 813 is dispatched by orbital drop to reinforce a forward Command post, codenamed "Sigma", from Armacham Security Forces. After he clears most Armacham Technology Corporation resistance (which includes three supporting Blackhawk helicopters, dozens of ATC soldiers, and two ATC Fighter Jets), 813 links up with a Foxtrot squad and helps them clear the remaining ATC presence in the building. He is then brought to the Foxtrot Command center and is ordered to assess a malfunctioning radio. While working on the radio he enters a hallucination caused by Paxton Fettel and is put into a Slow-Mo like trance; he then begins to attack "unknown assailants" after being attacked first. After Fettel persuades him that he is unique and different from the others and must be the one to "free him", he returns to reality to find that he has actually killed the Replica soldiers present in the room. Replica Command then issues an order for Foxtrot 813 to be hunted down and shot on sight. 813 quickly escapes Command post Sigma and finds his way towards the sewers through a collapsed office building, where he fights Abominations and wards off Alma Wade's attack. Making his way to the surface, Foxtrot 813 wards off another attack attempt by Alma and eliminates engaging Replica squads and snipers. He then fights his way through a museum and into a service tunnel. From then on out, 813 witnesses dozens of impaired Replica clones gathering towards Fettel. When he finally makes it to Fettel's cell, Alma makes a last effort to kill 813 with her apparitions. 813 succeeds and is congratulated by Fettel. He then takes off his helmet in submission and reveals that he is Fettel's clone. Once 813 takes off his helmet, Fettel possesses 813's body and declares himself "Reborn". Trivia *It is interesting to note that the Variant VII are semi-sentient to improve combat flexibility. It is unknown whether all Variant VII replicas could become completely sentient or if Fettel, in spirit, gave 813 the ability before killing his mentality and taking over his body. *Foxtrot 813 and Paxton Fettel are the only playable characters in the ''F.E.A.R'' series that speak in first person (not including the bonus missions in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon). *Alma makes several obvious, clear attempts to kill Foxtrot 813, making it a cause for speculation as to whether or not she desires to have Fettel brought back from the dead or not. It would appear that she does not, possibly because bringing Fettel back could interfere with her plans to use Michael Becket as a father to her third child. *Foxtrot 813 and the other Fettel Replicas are the only remaining Replica Forces still allied with Paxton Fettel. Category:F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Characters Category:Characters Category:Replica Soldiers Category:Playable Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Male characters